Romances, Breakups, and Friendships
by hell00g00dbyee
Summary: When Edward originally moves to NYC he is shy and quiet untill he meets Bella, his new tutor who he quickly befriends and develops feelings for but what's holding them back from pursuing a relationship, and will they be able to overcome it? R&R?
1. bigcitydreams

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characterss.**

Chapter 1:

bigcitydreams

Song(bigcitydreams- nevershoutnever!)

EPOV

The move from my original home, a small town in Alabama, to New York city was terrible. It was a long plane ride with the guy behind me kicking at my seat the entire time. I was leaving all my friends and my girlfriend, who also was my first love. I understood why we had to leave though, my father, Edward Masen Sr. was offered a better job in New York and my mother, Elizabeth was a very outgoing person who agreed solemly because she wanted to make new friends. When We finally arrived at the airport, I immediately turned my phone on to check for messages, I found it so annoying that we had to turn our phones off during plane rides. I was then alerted that I had one new text from none other than my girlfriend, Tanya.

**Eddie, I miss you already hows New York? Love you- Tanya**

_**We just got in, I miss you too- Edward**_

**Oh! Is it pretty there, you better get me some clothes from 5th Avenue!- Tanya**

_**Mhmm, well I'm gunna go, settle in and such- Edward**_

**Kay, Bye Eddie-Bear, I love you- Tanya**

_**Yeahh, talk to you later- Edward**_

Thats the one thing I could not stand about Tanya, well two really. One, she knew I had money, so she abused that fact and made me pay for everything. That and she constantly called me Eddie, my name was Edward and I hated any variation of it. I sighed and looked out the window seeing nothing but the black night sky and the lights from the aparments. We quickly moved into ours and set things up then I stumbled up the stairs to get some sleep, it was my first day at the new highschool tomorrow and I was nervous as hell.

~*~

I awoke to the honking of taxis outside my window, I sighed then got out of bed and looked in the mirror. My normally messy copper colored hair was even messier than usual due to the fact that I just woke up, but I didn't even bother trying to tame it, it wouldn't work anyway. My normally bright green eyes were clowded with sleep and of course I had morning breath. I quickly brushed my teeth and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and dressed casually in a pair of dark wash jeans and a polo, not sure what to expect of how people dressed in New York. Then I headed downstairs to get breakfast quick, my dad was already at work and my mom was still asleep so I was all alone. I decided to forgo breakfast I was too nervous to eat, headed out the door and hailed a taxi and asked him to go to the school. Then got out of the taxi sighed and went to go endure my first day at my new school.

_here goes nothing....._ I though lamely to myself, and walked through the glass doors of NewYorkCityHallOfLearning.

**Read and Review?**


	2. Chapstick,Chappedlips,&things like chem

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and its characters**

Chapter 2:

Chapstick, Chapped lips, And things like Chemistry

Song(Chapstick, Chappedlips, and things like chemistry- Relient K)

EPOV

I walked into the main office of my new school to get my schedule,

"Hello my name is Edward Masen I'm new here and need my schedule"

I told the secretary who obviously had unnatural blonde hair for she dark roots peeking behind the blonde.

"Of course, dear, here it is", she gave me while batting her eyelashes, I internally gagged and made a mental note never to go into the office unless absolutely necessary, I looked down at my schedule,

**Period 1: Adv. Chemisty........Mr. Falcon rm. 223**

**Period 2: Adv. Chem Lab/ Gy........Mr. Falcon rm. 223/ Mr. Cevs gym**

**Period 3: Adv. History........Mrs. Black rm. 333**

**Period 4: Adv. Calc..........Ms. Knight rm. 406**

**Period 5: Lunch........Cafeteria**

**Period 6: Adv. English........Mr. Walle rm. 505**

**Period 7: Study Hall........ No teacher forum**

**Period 8: Adv. Spanish........Mrs. Castillo rm. 602**

**Period 9: Economy........Mr. Flag rm. 444**

_If you have anyquestions about your schedule or need a tutor please don't hesitate to call guidence at 555-777-6666_

Why were all my classes advanced? My parents knew I wasn't the brighest bulb in the box, but they wanted me to get into Ivy League so I guess I'll be making good use out of the number they gave me on the bottom, it then dawned on me that I didn't have a map and had no clue where I was going, suddenly I felt someone fall into me I instincively caught them and I looked up to see the most beautiful girl. She had large chocolate brown eyes that reached all the way into her soul a cute heart shaped face with full pink lips and long straight brown hair that reached down her back. I realized I was staring and still had her in my arms, unwillingly I set her down.

"Sorry about that:" she said breathlessly, she had the voice of an angel, I simply nodded too, speechless to talk.

"I'm Bella Swan, are you new here?" she asked and stuck out her hand for me to shake, I did and a surge of electricity shot up my arm, I quickly pulled my hand back, then realized she asked me a question

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm Edward, Edward Masen nice to meet you, hey! do you by any chance know where room 223 is?" I laughed

"Yeah, I'm headed that way anyway, I'll show you the way, Advanced Chem huh? I guess your a brainiac?" She asked, kidding around

"Uh...yeah, my parents are head-set on me getting into Ivy League so I gotta take all advanced classes" I sighed

"Hey, don't worry my parents are the same" she smiled, this got my hopes up, maybe I'll have classes with this goddess named Bella, italian for beautiful, suits her.

"Lemme see your schedule see if we have anymore classes together" I handed her my schedule

"Okay, we have everything but 1st 2nd and 8th together, I take physics not chem, and Italian instead of spanish, but everything else we have together" she said with a smile, which could only cause mine to grow larger, I would see this goddess alot.

It was the I realized that we at the classroom, I instantly grew sad at the though of leaving Bella, I felt some sort of pull towards her and didn't want to let her go. But then I grew happy at the though I would see her third period.

"Alright Masen, this is where we part, I'll meet you here after 2nd and show you how to get to third okay?" she asked, all I could do was nod dumbly. We hugged and I felt the same spark as before, I wonder if she felt it too, then she walked down the hall and into her classroom, I missed her already, I wonder if we'll sit together at lunch?

Wait.

Why was I even thinking this I had a girlfriend back home, who I apparently loved, but didn't miss at all.

I couldn't tell you what happened all throughout 1st and 2nd period I was too lost in thoughts of Bella, her eyes, her voice, the way her skin felt when I hugged her, the electricity between us, and I wondered if she had a boyfriend, even if she didn't she wouldn't ever go out with someone like me, I was a crappy boyfriend as if to prove my point Tanya, who I havent spoken to since we arrived texted me,

**Eddie, I miss you, how are you? Call me, Love you- Tanya**

I ignored her too caught up in my thoughts of Bella to answer, then the bell signalling 3rd period rang and I walked outside to see Bella leaning against the wall in all her glory.

_Today was gonna be a good day, _I though as we ventured to 3rd period

**Read and Review?**


	3. About a Girl

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

_A/N: mkay, so I'm kinda new to this, so please don't be afraid to let me know if it sucks balls, and please read and give suggestions? And the songs may or may not have anything to do with the chapters, just the name of the song fits them, but if it floats your boat listen to the songs because they're pretty good_

Chapter 3:

About a Girl

Song:( About a Girl...The Academy is...)

EPOV

I walked side by side with Bella to our next class, which of course was on the other side of the school...

"So....since your new here, I'm guessing you just moved here, where ya from?" she asked

"A small town in Alabama, my dad got a better job here so I was forced to move with them" I shrugged

"That sucks," she started "You had to leave all your friends behind", this was the truth, but at the moment I didn't really mind leaving them, she was making up for it, as corny as that sounds.

"So, hey, since your new here you probably don't know many people you can come sit with me and my friends at lunch....you know, if you want?" she said the last part very quietly while looking down and I saw her face turn bright-red, I was guessing she was embarassed by asking me that, lord knows why though.

"Sure Bella, I'd love to" I said, trying to ease her out of embarassment. And at that she looked up at me and gave me a huge grin.

"Great!" she said, and she actually sounded very excited.

"Okay, so let's play 20 questions while we're walking there" I suggested

"Okay, favorite color?"

"Chocolate Brown" I said immediately then looked down, because it was now only my favorite color because it was the color of her gorgeous eyes.

"Favorite Scent?"

"Strawberries"....because thats what you smell like, strawberries and freesia.

"Favorite pair of pants to wear?"  
"That's easy, sweats, they're so comfy" I gave her a big smile and she giggled in response

"I totally agree, but don't tell that to my friend Alice, she very fashion foward and sweats are the enemy in her eyes, okay, uhm, favorite place in the world to go?"

"I want to go to Europe" I stated simply

"Me too, I always wanted to go there, but never had the money" she stated, and pouted slightly, but then bounced back, that wasn't fair the goddess should get everything she wants.

"Biggest pet peeve?" she asked,

"People calling me Eddie"

"Oh, okay, _Eddie_." was all she said, but then we had to walk into the classroom, she took her seat in the far left corner in the front, and I noticed the only open seat was next to a girl with crazy curly brown hair who was wearing so much make-up she looked like a clown, and it was also, unfortunately, the farthest seat from Bella. I handed the teacher my slip saying my name and that I was new here, and she introduced me to the class....

"Class...." the teacher started, "this is Edward Masen, he's new here so I want you all to treat him with upmost respect, and Mr. Masen you can take the seat next to Ms. Stanley" and she pointed to the seat next to the wanna-be hooker.

"Hello" she said, batting her eyelashing trying to be seductive and failing miserably "I'm Jessica Stanley, would you like me to show you around for the rest of the day"

God, she was disgusting, "Urm.....No, I'm quite alright...., someone has already offered to do that for me" and I smiled thinking of Bella.

"Oh, well, my offer still stands if you want...." she said, batting her fake eyelashing once again, when one fell off.....I had to stop myself from laughing at her and she turned bright red in embarrassment, and she didn't talk to me until the end of class, when I looked down to get my stuff and saw a note, written in girl handwriting saying....

_Call Jessica for a good time;)_

_222-444-8899_

_3_

I gagged and threw the indecent peice of paper on the floor, when I heard musical laughter from above me, I looked up to see Bella with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I see you got Stanley on you already Masen" she snorted, "If I were you I'd stay away, she probably has every STD known to man, and then a few from Mars, but beware she's gunna keep throwing herself at you, I wish you luck Masen" she added with another giggle.

"Thanks Swan" I grumbled.

"Alright, ready to go brave advanced calc?"

"Never in a million years" I replied

"Alright so what did you think of history, besides the fact that Jessica basically threw herself at you"

"Uhm, it was alright....history was never my favorite subject.".....just then a blonde haired kid with a baby face and blue eyes approached Bella, I was...angry?

"Hey Bella" he said, like an eager puppy dog

"Hello Mike" she said, sounded bored and like she wanted to end the conversation...NOW.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, while giving me a death-glare, I decided to intervene

"I'm Edward Masen, and if you don't mind us we'd like to get to class, so goodbye....Mike was it?"

"Mike Newton dickwad" he replied

"Whatever" I said, "Goodbye"

I looked at Bella who was trying to hold back a smile and grinned at her in response

"Wow Masen way to take on Newton, there go your chances of making the football team, he's captain, so he thinks because of that I'll go out with him, but he's wrong he's a failure at life, he's like the male version of Jessica, actually the two of them would be pretty good together, they both claim they lost their virginity, to who I don't know everyone almost always rejects them, so I think they're lying" I looked at Bella in amazement and grinned at her, I knew I now had no competition with Mike Newton for Bella, Wait....**competition?** You just met her? Man, Masen, Your turning into a wuss.

"By the way...." She started, pulling me out of my reviere "Thanks for saving me from Newton, you just saved me a hell of a lot a patience and I'll probably be on time for class now, oops, I mean....we"  
My heart skipped a beat when she said we, I liked the sound of it....we.

I had never had a lot of female friends, Tanya being my first, and first girlfriend, and first kiss, and _almost_ my first time, I was glad to have Bella, she seemed like a genuine good person, unlike Tanya, who I was still with for somereason. _Oh well..._I thought, _at least I have an excuse to break up with her "Tanya sweetie, I think we need a break. I can't do this long distance relationship thing"_ I thought, perfect.....I'll call her after the 1st week is over. Suddenly I had a craving to learn everything about Bella and I wanted her to know everything about me...but this conversation had to wait, because the bell singaling 4th period just rang just as we walked into the classroom. The teacher introduced me the same, but this time instead of sitting farthest away from Bella I sat across.

_thank you god._ I silently prayed.....for the 1st half of class I actually tried to pay attention, but I kept sneaking little glances at Bella throughout class and I noticed she was doing the same to me, so I finally grabbed a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote a note to her

**Bella, you should be paying attention in class, not sneaking looks at me;)-E**

She smirked and wrote back.....

_Well, Eddie, you should be paying attention in class not sneaking looks at me or writing notes, it's your first day...try to make a good impression on the teacher how-about?:)- B_

**Touche Bella, but didn't I tell you not to call me Eddie?-E**

_Yes, but now I'm telling __**YOU**__ to stop writing me notes because the teachers getting suspicious and we don't want to get detention on our first day now do we Mr. Masen?-B_

I looked at her a nodded glumly and went back to trying to pay attention, all the while sneaking looks at Bella. The bell finally rang after what seemed like _forever_.... we were about to leave when we heard

"Isabella, Edward can you please step back into the room for a second I would like to talk to you two...."

Uh-oh....this can't be goood.......

**Read and Review? :)**


End file.
